


Nothing Gay About Kissing the Homies

by CosmicBash



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: And Pete mostly is too, Banter, Biting, Colson is straight, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Kissing, Like a cringey amount of banter, M/M, Shameless Smut, They homies, but - Freeform, handjobs, lots of soft moments, obviously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: Got a request for some Pelly on tumblr. Went from a short prompt to a full oneshot so here it is.Just some cute smut between Colson and Pete
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Pete Davidson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Nothing Gay About Kissing the Homies

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually beta'd so apologies ahead of time for spelling errors or my horrible grammar.  
> Plus I mainly just had fun with this since its my first actual Pelly fic ✌  
> Enjoy

Kissing Pete felt soft. 

Softer than Colson had ever imagined it would. Not that he had ever put much serious thought into it in the first place, just, his general assumption about kissing a man was that it would feel rough. He expected slightly chapped lips or the scratch of stubble. Teeth.

But when Pete had turned to face him on the balcony every part of his demeanor had been soft.

The slow cautious raise of his palm, his voice, even the look in Pete’s honey brown eyes. Whatever random question Colson had been about to ask fading into the music bumping from his speakers inside the room when their eyes met. At first Colson had assumed Pete was just reaching up to wipe away something on his cheek, but then the man’s warm palm had stayed, and Pete’s gaze had dropped down to his lips. The intention was clear. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together as Pete moved to lean in. The comedian even did so at a snails pace.

Colson had more than enough time to pull back or reject him, Pete made sure of. that. But he didn’t.

Maybe it was the weed, they both were pretty high after all. His whole body felt warm and buzzed from mixing it with alcohol. Hell, the whole reason they were both outside on his balcony in the first place was to sober up a little, and because Pete had wanted to watch the sun set.

But maybe it wasn’t just that, Colson had always been a curious guy, and how often did your best friend lean in to kiss you? He couldn’t just cut the moment short.

So Colson stayed, he let his own gaze drop down to watch Pete’s big lips grow closer to his own. Until their noses were bumping and he couldn’t see them anymore. Pete’s warm breath puffing against his lips for only a second, long enough for his heart beat to finally start thumping hard in his ears before the brunette finally closed the distance. 

The softness of it all just made Colson curiouser. 

Eventually Pete’s other palm came up and he swore Pete was cupping his face like something precious. All light squeezing and featherlight brushes of finger tips along his cheek bones.

It was weird to keep his eyes open but Colson couldn’t help himself, the most he could do was keep them half lidded. The gentleness behind Pete’s slow presses and rubbing thumbs was just unreal. He felt like he had to keep staring at the brunette to convince himself it was really Pete. 

Even the dusting of stubble along his best friend’s chin felt more like peach fuzz.

Colson blinked and suddenly Pete was pulling back, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks before molten honey was flickering back open to meet his icy blue. The questioning look had his fingers tightening along Pete’s hips. When had his hands moved up there? “Was that okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, definitely.” Colson felt a little tongue tied, and his lips were buzzing. Did Pete really need to stop and ask that? 

“Cool,” The toothy smile flashed his way would usually make him snort, but right now all it did was make his heart skip. “I’m gonna do it again, that okay?”

Now he did snort. “Don’t make it weird man.” This time he pressed forward. Reconnecting their lips in a firmer kiss. 

One of Pete’s hands dropped down to slide along his side, tickling the bare skin just below his rib with its heat. The other continued to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing small circles and long fingers playing Colson’s earlobe. It was just as soft and sensual as the previous one, even with the blonde participating. 

Usually Colson would take the lead when it came to kissing, but usually he wasn’t kissing dudes, so when Pete pulled back every time he pushed forward he gave in and let the other man lead. Fully relaxing forward into his friends body, letting his stomach brush against the fabric of the comedian’s hoodie while his hands stayed low. 

Pete felt warm everywhere he touched. His lips, palms, it was lulling Colson into an almost dreamy mood. With how the setting sun painted both of them in gold rays it almost felt like a scene out of a movie. Pete sure knew the perfect moment to plant a kiss on a guy.

“Your mouth tastes like fireball,” The observation should have been weird, but the way he could feel Pete’s smile and laugh between their still touching mouths made it sweet. “All cinnamon and spice.”

Sighing Colson pressed a firmer kiss to his friends giggling mouth before smiling himself. “And your lips taste like those blueberry wraps you buy, who cares.” He’d rather continue kissing and drown in Pete’s warmth than talk.

The comedian just snickered and rubbed their noses together softly when Colson pressed him against the railing. Talking against his lips with little care, pitch high and tone full of genuine amusement. “Well aren’t we just tooty fruity then?”

The nonsensical comment finally made the rapper’s composure crack. A proper laugh rumbling up out of his chest until he had to bury his face against Pete’s shoulder. “What?”

“I dunno,” Pete’s snort and shrug was followed by both of his arms looping around the taller male’s back. Pulling their bodies snug together, the metal railing of the balcony behind him supporting them both. “We just taste sweet….you’re sweet. Fruits sweet.”

“You’re high.”

“So? So are you.” Pete’s lips trailed along the shell of Colson’s ear, his smile practically audible between them. The hug was nice though, and the blonde found that as much as he wanted to kiss Pete he also didn’t want to pull back. 

Compromising Colson tilted his head and peppered small kisses along his friends neck. 

“You’re warm.” Suckling a faint mark the rapper burrowed his body impossibly closer, until his legs were weaving with Pete’s and his hands slipping up under the back of the other man’s bright hoodie. As expected the comedian’s lower back felt smooth and hot. 

Gasping softly Pete raised his arms up around Colson’s shoulders, still hugging him but now with one hand lazily playing with the short hair at the base of the blonde’s neck. “I’m probably all sweaty too.”

Feeling cheeky the rapper couldn’t help but smirk against his friend’s skin, tongue sneaking out to lick a line up the length of Pete’s neck to his ear. Fully enjoying the small shudder that rolled by afterwards. “Mmm, probably. Taste salty.” It was his turn to blow warm air against the comedian’s ear. 

“Gee thanks.” Pete’s mouth slotted over his own again, resealing their lips in what was a more lively kiss. His teeth actually catching Colson’s bottom lip to nibble and suck it into his mouth.

This was more Colson’s style and easier to follow along with. Pete was only a few inches shorter than him but it was enough to make the brunette have to tilt his head back. The additional loss in height from the way he was leaning just made Colson feel like he was draping his body over top of the other man’s. 

Soon enough they were both getting lost in mapping each other's mouths. Pete’s fingers threading through the blonde’s soft bleached locks and Colson’s hands slipping down to reflexively grope his friend’s ass through his thin sweats.

The low groan into his open mouth was jarring. Partnered with the sudden weight he could feel against his one thigh, Colson couldn’t help but jerk back slightly. At this point the differences between kissing Pete and kissing any of his past girls were making themselves well known. 

Feeling a cock stiffening up against his own leg should have been a total turn off. But instead Colson found himself biting back a moan. Gaze dropping down between them, to try and steal at look. “Fuck, is that your wallet man?” The question was stupid, but so was their shared sense of humor. Plus he couldn’t exactly see Pete’s dick with the baggy hoodie in the way. “Or are you happy to see me?”

“I’m always happy to see you.” 

Pete’s chuckle was cute, so was the way he stole a quick kiss before grinning. Colson believed the sentiment wholeheartedly. “Always? Damn, no wonder you’re always slouching.” He was being cheeky again, but it was hard not to. That was his and Pete’s thing, bantering. 

The little joke earned him a pinch to his ear. Pete’s forehead dropping down along his own arm. Brown hair tickling Colson’s cheek every time he shook it. “Shut up dude….you wanna move this inside?”

The audible hesitation and nervousness in his best friend’s tone had butterflies bouncing around in Colson’s stomach. Were they actually doing this? Hooking up? 

“I...I dunno…” Pete still felt warm, inviting. “Maybe?” The palm on the back of his neck felt grounding, each rhythmic squeeze chasing away any tension trying to build up. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

Snorting the comedian pulled back and leaned against the railing once more. Arms slipping down from around Colson’s neck to resettle around his waist. Layering over the blonde’s own arms. “We don’t gotta, this was nice…holding you’s nice…and we're super high still.” 

Chewing his lip Colson worked to bite back a smile. Pete had no right looking at him that softly, how was the rapper supposed to take the out he was offering? 

“Yeah, well, not all of us are wearing a jacket right now. So how about you come hold me in my bed instead?” God he sounded corny. “Or like...just against the balcony doors or whatever...inside.”

“Pfft,” Pete’s eyes crinkled when he smiled and Colson honestly couldn’t tell if it was the man’s happiness that was blinding or the setting sun behind his head. “Well no one told you to walk around half naked all the time bro. Wear a fucking shirt like a normal person-“

Averting his gaze to avoid the sunlight Colson scoffed, body reluctantly separating from Pete’s. “And cover all this up? You’re nuts.” He was somewhat surprised to find Pete’s hand slipping down to catch his own. Long fingers loosely closing over the back of his hand. 

His cheeks warmed up at the sight. Apparently making out was easy, but holding hands? That really got his heart racing. How stupid.

“Mmm,” Pete continued smiling while he hummed, eyes squinting as he stepped forward to follow Colson’s retreat. Openly checking the taller male out, almost theatrically. “That’s true, it would be a shame if you covered up.”

The bolder they both got in their flirting the lighter the rapper’s chest felt.

By the time they’d actually got inside and clicked the balcony door closed Colson’s stereo had moved on to the cheesier section of his playlist. Rihanna’s voice carrying through his bedroom, smothering any noise the rest of the band was making downstairs.

It set the mood rather romantically and he couldn't help but shake his head. Free hand adjusting his curtains before Pete gave his other a soft tug to recapture his attention. "If you’re worrying about nosey paps I guarantee they’ve already gotten like 20 pictures of us sucking face outside.”

The thought actually hadn’t even crossed Colson’s mind until Pete mentioned it. “I wasn’t...but-“ Now the blonde wanted to completely close all of his drapes. Pete’s palm caught his cheek before he could twist around again, holding him there to steal a quick peck. 

“Relax. The second any photographers see my ugly mug they just leave-“

“Pete-“ Colson doesn’t know what he wants to say, whether it's to correct the brunette or to ask him for a minute. It doesn’t matter either way though because as soon as his friend’s name leaves his mouth Pete kisses him again. Gently pulling the rapper away from his balcony doors and over to the bed. 

Pete kisses him the whole awkward stumble back, cupping his face and laughing into his mouth until the sudden knot in Colson’s stomach finally starts to unwind. Worrying about getting caught can wait until after they’re done. It’s too late to do anything about it now afterall, and the way Pete’s biting on his bottom lip is making Colson’s knees weak.

They hesitate in front of the bed, Pete’s fingers hooking into the blonde’s belt loops to bring their bodies close. “You still need me to warm you up?” In this lighting his eyes are dimmer, the black expanse of his pupil seeming to swallow up all the golden hues that had been present outside. But affection is still oozing out of the look he’s directing Colson’s way.

“Y-Yeah.” The rapper’s cheeks feel warm, a flush working it’s away across them from the way Pete smiles again. Kissing him firmly before pulling him down onto the bed.

The mattress bounces when their combined weight drops down, Colson’s palms sinking into his soft duvet cover while he drags himself back further up the bed. Pete’s mouth chasing after him the whole way and soon enough he’s flopping back with the younger man looming over top of him. Their legs tangling and an arm curling above his head.

Again Colson finds himself enjoying the change in dynamic. Pete’s weight overtop of his own feels secure, grounding. The only problem plaguing him now is the lack of contact, Pete’s hoodie feels like a nuisance and his body too far away. “Come here-“ It’s his turn to cup the brunette’s face, dragging him down for a deeper kiss before slipping one of his hands down to brush up under the fabric covering his best friend’s lower back. Tugging him closer that way too, until Pete’s hips drop down to press into his own.

Now Colson can properly feel the hot hard line running down his friend’s right leg, his sweatpants doing little to smother the feeling of the other man’s erection against the blonde’s thigh. When Pete shifts though his leg rubs across Colson’s own steadily thickening cock. 

“Ah- fuck-“ They both groan and curse into eachother’s mouths at the same time. Stuttering in their kissing to do the motion again, foreheads pressing close. 

Colson’s fingers slip down and clutch the soft hem of Pete’s sweats tightly, pulling his friend’s hips down harder so he can grind up along the solid thigh between his legs. It’s not as fatty or pillowy as a girl’s would be but that firm muscle hidden behind gray fabric feels great against his dick. 

“Shit, y-you hard too?” Pete’s voice is breathy, lips trailing across Colson’s jaw in a shaky kiss while their bodies press into each other one more time. 

Snorting the rapper can’t help but steal another short peck before biting softly into the comedian’s chin. “No, I’m soft-“ Pete’s neck arches back, flashing more skin that Colson is happy to move on to. “Your stroke games wack bro.”

Colson can feel his friend’s chuckle against his tongue, it has him wanting to laugh himself. “Geeze, give a guy a chance why don’t you?” Pete’s voice curves up at the end when Colson starts sucking a mark next to his Adam’s apple. “S-shit-“

The blonde continues sucking hard until his friend finally shudders and jerks away from his teeth, Pete’s free hand flying up to grab his jaw. The grip is rougher than any other touch the comedian has graced him with so far and the feel of sharp fingertips digging into Colson’s cheeks makes his cock throb inside his jeans.

Pete doesn’t keep it for long though, instead trailing his palm down the front of the rapper’s throat while he catches his breath. The man’s pupils are completely blown out now and the heat in his gaze has Colson’s heart racing in his chest. Pete’s gaze keeps jumping all around his face, down to his neck where his thumb keeps rubbing back and forth. “Can I-“

“Yeah,“ Colson knows exactly what the comedian’s going to ask. Just the thought is enough to get him biting his lip, head tilting back to bare his own throat. “Fucking bite me Petey-“

Pete’s groan before he buries his face against the exposed skin goes straight down to Colson’s dick. Mouth warm and wet as it scatters kisses around the rapper’s Adam’s apple, nipping and sucking at least a half dozen small marks. It’s got Colson moaning, back arching his body up into his friend’s firm thigh. Between them Pete’s palm is sliding down his chest, pushing his upper body back against the sheets.

Pete’s teeth dig sharply into his skin, biting hard enough to indent the skin but not break it. It’s exactly how the blonde wishes every girl would, just dancing on the thin line between painful and pleasurable. His hips try to kick up again and then Pete’s palm is slipping down to grip him there too. Pinning him down against the sheets before he finally breaks the seal he’s got around tender skin. But the brunette doesn’t stop there, his mouth trails back up to suck and bite another mark just below Colson’s chin. Free hand curling around the back of the rapper’s thigh.

When Pete pulls away this time it’s only to sit up and rearrange their legs, his other knee nudging it’s way between the blonde’s until Colson catches on and spreads them both wide. Hands pressing down into the sheets to help lift his lower body when Pete hikes it up by his belt loops. 

Now his best friend’s cock is pressing urgently against the curve of his ass. Another sensation that shouldn’t feel so hot but it does. And the brunette’s hands are working his button open and zipper down, Colson’s body balanced on his dick. All of it has the rapper’s body buzzing more than any other high he’s had that day.

“Gonna jerk your dick.” Pete’s cheeks are flushed, gaze focused down on his own hands as he begins pulling Colson’s jeans down his hips. “That okay bro?” When he looks up through his eyelashes it makes the blondes heart pound in his chest. 

Like he could ever say no when asked that sweetly.

“Y-yeah,” Colson’s tongue feels tied again, but his hands are nimble while they help Pete shimmy his jeans down past his ass. “Fuck, Pete, please-“ With the comedian between his legs they can’t go down very far, but that isn’t stopping Pete from sneaking his fingers beneath the hem of his briefs. Shooting him one last sultry look for confirmation before he finally yanks them down to free Colson’s cock.

The blonde almost feels embarrassed by how quickly it flies up to smack against his stomach, stiff as a rock with the first drops of precum sitting shiny on the head. Pete’s eyes seemed glued to it, his teeth digging down into his big bottom lip to bite back a smile. “Doesn’t look all that soft to me-“

“Fuck off.” Colson’s cheeks are burning. A hiss slipping out when Pete hooks the hem of his boxers just underneath his balls. He wants to drop his head back and moan, but he also wants to watch.

Pete’s hands are large, just like his own. His fingers long and slender, covered in small flashes of ink. Colson can’t help but think of how similar they look wrapped around a microphone when one finally curls around the base of his dick. But that thought just has him imagining his cock bumping against the brunette’s warm lips too.

“Damn,” Pete’s chuckling, lips curling up into a small smile while he drags his palm up and down Colson’s shaft in slow deliberate strokes. It’s dry but friction isn’t an issue just yet. “I’m glad you’re packing man, would’ve been really awkward if this was how I found out you had a small dick-“

Biting back a groan Colson ran a hand through his hair, pulling briefly in minor frustration before he flipped the comedian off with his other hand. “Shut up-“ He should have expected Pete would be talkative even during sex. The guy rambled every other moment of his life, why would having a cock in his hand make it any diifferent? “Ah- besides, y-you‘ve totally seen my dick before dude. Don’t lie-”

“I haven’t, I haven’t-“ Pete’s doing that snort giggle of his, and if the guys fingers weren’t still slowly jerking up and down his cock Colson would find it cute. “I’m a total gentleman, swear. Always shut my eyes anytime you whipped your dick out.”

The brunette’s thumb starts rubbing incessantly along his slit, spreading precum and teasing the sensitive hole. It’s torturous. “Fuck-“ Pete just laughs louder when Colson slaps his hand down around the man’s bony wrist. “Stop being a tease-“ When the comedian asked to jerk him off he had foolishly assumed that’s what would actually happen. “You’re such an ass.”

“Cmon man, it’s my first time touching a dick. Cut me some slack,” Pete presses forward to plant a wet kiss along Colson’s cheek. Fingers tightening on their next stroke. “I wanna get to know it first before I start beating it.”

This close the rapper can’t help but jerk his hand up to clutch the back of Pete’s head, grip him by the roots of his hair. “I’m gonna start beating you soon-“ His teeth catch the soft flesh of the comedian’s ear lobe in a mean nip. “And I don’t mean your dick-“

“Kinky.” 

When their lips meet it’s more teeth and tongue than earlier, Pete's earlier sweet pecks replaced by needy kisses. Then they move down his neck again and Colson feels like he’s being devoured. Pete’s licking and biting a trail down his throat and along his shoulder, palm alternating between tight squeezes and soft rubs along his cock.

The dry stroke finally starts to get to him, there’s hardly enough precum leaking from his slit to help slicken the way even if Pete keeps digging the heel of his palm into it. Thankfully they’re in Colson’s room and the blonde’s never unprepared for a random hookup. He’s only got to fling his arm out to blindly fumble for his nightstand before the little drawer finally pulls open, clattering the floor and off the track loudly. But the rapper could care less, Pete’s teeth are tugging at his tatted nipple. Pulling on and kneading the small nub until his fingers knot up in the man’s short dark hair.

It’s intoxicating, the way Pete easily switches between painful nips and warm soft caresses of tongue. The guy has his head spinning worse than two bottles of tequila.

“F-Fuck, Pete-“ He’s moaning his best friend’s name like a lover, head dropping back against the sheets once more. The arm he has thrown out along the bed still weakly searching for the edge of the drawer. It’s difficult to focus when Pete sucks hard around his other nipple and presses his thumb down into his slit at the same time. “A-Ah, shit- Pete-ah- P-Pete-“

It should feel embarrassing, gasping the comedian's name like a mantra but Colson can’t stop himself.

The brunette’s moaning in response against his skin. Kisses and sucks growing sloppy while he climbs back up to seal their lips together in a wet kiss. Colson’s nipples feel cold compared to the cool air of his room, his back arching up reflexively in search of that warm mouth once again.

He’s biting Pete’s lip hard when his fingers finally close around the dresser drawer. It’s heavy and half of the contents spill out before he finally manages to drag it up onto the bed but when they break apart he can’t help but grin. The bottle of lube he had been searching for is finally in his hand, and Pete’s staring at him with blown out eyes and flushed cheeks.

The comedian hesitates only for a moment before he takes the shiny bottle, his gaze lingering on the mess of other items littering the edge of the rapper’s bed. Following it Colson can’t help but blush, now definitely wasn’t the time for him to be flashing Pete a peek at his collection of sex toys and gear. 

His novelty custom vibrator feels especially humiliating. “Uh, those aren’t- I mean they are- but- uh, I don’t like use them on myself or whatever dude-“ Pete’s long fingers reach out to pick up and dangle a ball gag and the rapper wishes he had just put up with a little bit of friction burn.

“Never?” Pete’s sly smile has Colson’s teeth grinding.

He’s tempted to take the contraption and stuff it into the other man’s mouth. Properly shut him up where their kissing can’t. “I’m bout to use it on you in a minute-“ Instead the blonde just threads his fingers through soft brown hair and drags Pete back down with him. Sweeping the rest of the paraphernalia off the bed carelessly so they can pick back up where they left off.

Tangling their tongues together Colson hooks his ankles behind Pete’s knees. Grinding up against the thin fabric of the other man’s sweats obscenely. “Cmon, Petey. Said you were gonna jerk me off, get moving-“

“I was trying.” Pete’s short huff against his lips makes Colson snort before they’re kissing again. The click of the lube bottle opening inspiring his hips to roll, cock bouncing invitingly between their bodies in anticipation. 

The first slick curl of fingers back around his dick has the blonde groaning in relief. Then the comedian’s fist starts flying, jerking up and down at a pace so fast it’s got the rapper’s toes curling against the sheets. If Pete wasn’t also trying to suck all the air out of his lung’s he’d curse. But the other man doesn’t break away until Colson’s head starts feeling light, the soft shove he gives to Pete’s chest all the warning the brunette needs to pull back and give him some air.

Of course that just leaves the comedian free to resume kissing and biting his way down Colson’s body. Each twist and flick of his wrist driving the blonde closer and closer to the edge. Getting a handjob from a dude has no right being this amazing, even if the familiarity behind it makes sense.

“Fuck-“ Pete’s teeth are grinding across his nipple again.

“You’re so fucking loud dude.” The wet slap of skin against skin between them just emphasizes his friends words. “God it’s so hot-“ 

Colson’s glad Pete thinks so because there’s no way in hell he can quiet himself down now with how close he is. Even with knuckles stuffed against his lips the high sounding ah’s and moans pouring out are easily going to climb up above the radio soon. 

A particularly pleasurable twist of the comedian’s wrist has Colson hissing, his head thumping softly against the sheets while his fingers knot even tighter in the other male’s hair. Pete groans loud and low in response, lips sloppily kissing their way up the rapper’s chest until their mouths can meet again.

They’re not even kissing, just panting into eachother’s mouths like teenagers. Each jerk of Pete’s wrist has Colson’s body tensing up, his free hand reaching out to scratch and claw his friends back.The barrier of fabric he finds draws out a frustrated moan, but he can still pull the brunette’s hair and bunch up the thin material of the hoodie. It gives him enough leverage to fuck up into Pete’s fist, help chase down his own orgasm even faster.

“Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fuh—“ All it takes is one last nip to his jaw for Colson to finally come. His feet kicking out and slipping along the sheets, while hot release paints his chest. The blonde’s vision even whites out for a moment. 

Pete doesn’t stop jerking him off, just slows his pace down and milks every last drop of his release. Face buried firmly against the rapper’s neck, while his hand continues up to the point of overstimulation. The continuous jerking of Colson’s softening cock dragging a whine deep from the older male’s throat. Until Colson finally scrapes his nails down the back of Pete’s scalp and pushes the comedian over the edge as well.

The sharp bite of teeth at the juncture of his shoulder and neck practically gives Colson a second smaller orgasm. The explosion of pleasure and pain tingling his already fried nerves to spark a few more weak spurts of come from his tightly gripped cock.

The rapper is painfully aware of when Pete’s finished, because the comedian full on collapses on top of him. All deadweight and panted breathing, making his own weak attempts to refill his empty lungs that much harder. “You’re so fucking heavy man-“ It’s almost comical how raspy his voice sounds, and if he wasn’t so light headed he’d probably laugh.

It takes several small pushes to Pete’s arms before the brunette finally nods against his shoulder and rolls over to his side. The long line of their bodies still pressed close together. “Sorry dude.” Pete sounds just as breathless, and with how his mouth is still touching the rappers shoulder Colson can feel the way he smiles. 

The comedian’s hand is resting flat and heavy on Colson’s stomach, just over his belly button. The cool bedroom air makes both Pete’s palm and his own sticky release feel five times hotter. It’s uncomfortable but Colson’s not eager to open his eyes, let alone move to clean up. Plus Pete’s earlier belly flop probably mopped up a good bit anyway.

“Your hood is totally ruined dude.” Just the mental image is enough to draw out a chuckle from Colson. “Can’t believe you just went all boneless on me.”

Warm breath puffs against his skin when Pete snorts. Fingers flexing and tickling his stomach momentarily. “My whole fit is ruined actually.” The comedian’s tone is a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. “I creamed my fucking sweats.”

That revelation is enough to finally pop the rapper’s eyes back open. The large expanse of white ceiling above them receiving a few blank blinks before he full on laughs. His left hand coming up to rub over his forehead and up into his hair. “Bro-“ Colson can’t stop.

“Shut up,” Pete sounds exasperated, and the light teasing seems to inspire him to roll over onto his back. Cutting their light cuddling short. “Wasn’t a lot of room to work with, alright, I had to improvise?”

Pushing up into a sitting position Colson intends to continue. “You coulda just waited, let me-“ When he looks over to Pete’s though his heart skips in his chest and his mouth dries up. The comedian’s cheeks are flushed, one of his large hands covering his eyes loosely while he chews his lip. But that’s not what has Colson pausing. It’s the dark wet spots covering the front of his friend’s sweats, and the shiny wet smears along the front of his hood. Pete’s other hand still stuffed down the front of them.

The image shouldn’t be so hot. If anything the sight of another dude laying on his bed covered in two sets of release should make him wanna vomit. But something about how flushed Pete looks, and the fact that it’s his come staining his friend’s top just makes a possessive feeling nest in his guts. Who would’ve thought such a soft tentative kiss could lead to this level of debauchery?

Swallowing, Colson shifts over onto his side and snakes his fingers up underneath the hem of Pete’s hoodie. Where it’s stretched upward to flash warm tatted skin. “You’re gonna need a shower.” He can feel Pete’s stomach flutter beneath his fingertips while they climb. The palm covering honey brown eyes rising up into dark hair so that they can look at each other. “You wanna join me?”

Pete’s lips quirk up at the edges while he turns his head, their breath mingling once more. “In the shower?” Pete’s gaze drops down to his mouth. “Sounds kinda gay doesn’t it?”

Colson can’t help but return the other man’s smile. “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
